


Welcome Back Presents

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Kudos: 49





	Welcome Back Presents

Trevor had just returned from a three-week business trip. His boyfriend, Mason, was eager to have him back in his arms. Clearly Trevor was eager too, as the first thing he did upon coming back home was rip the clothes off of Mason and drag him to their bed.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” mumbled Trevor as pushed Mason back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Trevor wasn’t typically so violent a lover but Mason missed him so much that he was excited to see this new side of him. They kissed, curling up together as Trevor pressed his hard cock at Mason’s entrance. With a quick and rough thrust, he was fully inside of him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Mason smiled, and then with a grunt he flipped Trevor over so that he was on top. This position allowed him to really feel the fullness of his boyfriend inside him. He met every pounding thrust as best he could, trying to keep up with the animalistic fervor that was consuming Trevor.

“I’ve missed you too,” said Mason, leaning down to kiss him. With a grunt and final thrust Trevor came, his seed spilling into Mason. The feeling made him moan, and he placed a hand on his lower belly where it felt warm with Trevor’s cum inside of him. There was a strange wriggling sensation he felt beneath his fingertips, but Mason was too focused on his boyfriend to pay much attention to it.

What neither Mason nor Trevor realized was that Trevor’s cum was actively trying to trigger ovulation so that it do the job it was meant to do. While they kept on having sex, changes were going on in his body. His hormones were at an all time high as an egg was finally released into all of the waiting cum.

It was the moment Mason’s egg was fertilized that he realized something wasn’t right. He gasped as he felt a shock run through him, and he looked down at his belly. Inside Mason, the embryo grew rapidly, and was already the size of a clementine by the time it reached his womb. It was large enough that Mason could see a small bulge on his stomach, travelling downwards. Touching it sent chills down his spine.

“What is that?” asked Trevor, looking at the bulge with curiosity. Mason moaned as the embryo firmly implanted itself into the walls of his womb, making his belly suddenly lurch forward. From there, his belly began to distend and bloat.

Mason held it in his hands, looking down in wonder as it quickly grew. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“Holy shit,” Trevor mumbled, rubbing Mason’s burgeoning belly. As he did, he slowly became hard again inside of him. “You look amazing.”

His belly continued to grow. Soon Mason looked to be about 5 months pregnant. He was beginning to feel some movement inside, but not enough to see it from the outside. Soon he’d be a mother, and the thought of that scared him. Were they ready for a baby? He guessed they’d soon find out.

While Mason thought deeply, Trevor continued to thrust into him, holding onto him by his hips. Clearly the baby was the least of his concerns as he let out another groan and came into Mason again.

“Seriously?” Mason moaned as he tried his best to act disappointed but failed miserably.

“I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so beautiful.” Trevor ran his hands down Mason’s belly, which had now grown to the size of someone 7 months into pregnancy. Underneath, Mason felt a series of kicks in response to Trevor’s touches. The baby made his belly lurch and jump around.

“Ugh, it keeps kicking. Stop touching,” Mason whined, playfully slapping Trevor’s hands away.

Trevor gave him a mischievous smile. “Fine, I’ve got better things to do with them anyways.” His hands moved down to Mason’s cock where he began to stroke and tease him while Trevor’s own cock resumed thrusting rhythmically inside him. Mason couldn’t fight him, nor did he want to. He met every thrust, groaning as his boyfriend continued to pound him.

Inside of Mason, the fresh batch of cum fertilized two new eggs. They grew just as quickly as the first egg, but neither of them could notice them now that Mason’s belly was so bloated and full. His belly lurched again, this time from the new embryos implanting into his womb.

“Ugh, you made me pregnant again,” Mason whined, his eyes closed as he felt Trevor cum in him again. He complained, but he was enjoying the sensations brought by pregnancy. Feeling the babies growing quickly inside him, kicking and shifting around made Mason feel aroused in a way he never felt before. He enjoyed watching his belly ripple and move as their babies made themselves known to the outside world.

“Good. I want to make you full and round.”

“How big are you planning to make me?” Mason’s belly continued to grow as the new embryos caught up with the first. His belly was already huge, bigger than any he’d ever seen on a pregnant woman. More eggs were dropping down to his womb to be fertilized. Each time one implanted, Mason moaned, feeling the exact spot where it began to grow rapidly. “Another one. I’m pregnant again.”

“I’m going to make you as big as I possibly can,” Trevor groaned. He roughly pushed Mason off of him and made him rest on his side and began to fuck him from behind. One of Trevor’s hand remained on Mason’s growing belly, feeling it as it grew bigger and more active.

Soon Mason lost count with how many babies Trevor had left inside of him. His eggs were being fertilized too quickly, each implantation wracked him with another orgasm, and Trevor just kept going. His belly was so large that it took up most of the room on their queen-sized bed, and Mason wasn’t sure how his skin was able to stretch so much but he was grateful he wasn’t ripping at the seams.

The babies shifting around and kicking his belly were becoming overwhelming, to the point where he could barely think or breathe. And every time he became pregnant again, the new fetus would grow even faster to catch up with the rest of its siblings, which only made him even larger.

Finally, Trevor grew exhausted from fucking Mason for what seemed like an eternity. He collapsed on the bed next to him, but continued to stroke Mason’s belly.

“I wonder how many I put in you,” he said with a smile, clearly proud of what he had done to his boyfriend. “I guess we’ll be finding out soon enough.”


End file.
